Beginning of the End
by TerraZeal
Summary: Ultraxion battles the Aspects and the mortals in the name of his beloved master, Deathwing. The arrogant Ultraxion believes himself to be unbeatable.


_**Author's Note: **With patch 4.3 being released and the Dragon Soul raid going live, I couldn't resist a story involving Ultraxion. For those who don't know, Ultraxion is "the only twilight dragon Deathwing has praised". You, uh, have to wonder just how an evil monster praises someone, really... "praise" me, Deathwing, please. Yes, I am a Deathwing fan. Thrall and Tirion are the only characters I like more. Hmm. How can I make a Thrall/Deathwing/Tirion slash fic without it being completely cracktastic and unbelievable? Also, yes, Ultraxion is extremely arrogant. I hate Alexstrasza, so if she seems stupid or OOC sometimes, thats why. I would kill her in lore if I could. I want to beg Blizz to somehow make her a raid boss, seriously. I adore Nozdormu and they made HIM a boss. He's ten times more awesome than the slut queen._

_**Beginning of the End**_

Ultraxion hovered above the broken wasteland that was the Dragonblight, a gleam in his twisted gold eyes. They were coming, soon...the Aspects. It would take all of them to take him down, to even have a chance...the Aspects, and more. Much more. Deathwing had told the twilight dragon that not even the weakened Aspects, weakened by the loss of their fifth, of course, would be able to stand against him.

The huge dragon remembered Deathwing's delicious, purring words and how they made him shiver in pleasure. No other twilight dragon had ever received such wondrous words of pleasure from the Destroyer. No, Ultraxion was special. More special, perhaps, than even his precious master, whom he served without question. Even if he were more powerful than Deathwing, he wouldn't dare go against the master he adored above all others. Deathwing was life, to Ultraxion.

Death doing his master's bidding was better than living and not serving the wondrous being. All of his short life was spent absorbing the energies of dead nether dragons, preparing himself for this battle with those who opposed his master. He had become so huge that he could not even land on the sacred temple of Wyrmrest. He was the greatest of them all. Greater even than the Aspects. Only Deathwing surpassed him, and even then, Ultraxion sometimes had niggling doubts in his head.

It was arrogance, to think oneself better than the master, but he was Ultraxion! The greatest, most powerful twilight dragon to ever exist. According to the master, only Chromatus had come close to his power, and it had taken the power of all the Aspects to bring him down! No, Ultraxion would see them fall! Fall beneath the power and energy of the Twilight. The Hour of Twilight was at hand, and Ultraxion would see that it came to pass!

A shiver of glee passed through his body. So full of dark energy it was, that it crackled and sparked as he shivered. Gleaming dots in the blackened sky marked the approach of the enemy. Ultraxion puffed up his wings, making himself appear even larger than he already was. Screams. Yesss...delightful, delicious screams. Ultraxion reveled in the fear of the mortals, and even the Aspects. The only one not screaming was the little green one. The male orc shaman with the strange, glimmering disc.

The twilight dragon felt an inexplicable pull from the disc. A strange longing came over him. Longing to have the disc, to hold the disc, to feel it in his talons...something he'd not felt except in the presence of Deathwing himself. Ultraxion let out a nearly audible gasp. The Dragon Soul. The thing the master had spoken of. Of course Ultraxion would feel a pull toward it. It contained the essences of all dragons. He longed to provide the essence of twilight. The twilight dragonflight...he was their leader, he was their ASPECT! The Aspect of Twilight!

Ultraxion realized he was panting heavily now. The pull from the disc was so strong that he'd almost been drawn in and let them come. No. He would destroy them, and their pitiful little disc. Dragon Soul or not. If he could not destroy it, he would kill the holder and bring the disc to his master. Surely Deathwing would not be sorry to have such power in his talons. Ultraxion roared a challenge to the dragon Aspects and the mortals. Though he was incapable of landing on Wyrmrest, it did not seem a deterrent to the challengers.

Gleaming power settled over the mortals as the Aspects granted boons to them. Ultraxion sneered slightly. Not even the power of the Aspects helping the mortals would save them. Ultraxion lunged. A human warrior stepped into his path, holding his shield in hand. The twilight dragon reached out a single talon to flick aside the silly little human and his shield and was surprised beyond belief that it did not work.

The great dragon's claws merely bounced of the shield, as if the human were protected by some kind...shield wall. Copper light danced around the human. It was coming from the stupid shaman with the disc. Ultraxion twisted his tail in the general direction of the shaman, knowing he was so large that he wouldn't even have to aim properly to at least knock the shaman out of concentration. Searing pain shot through the twilight dragon. The shaman had not moved at all, but power from the disc and the shaman himself had formed a sort of shield around the orc, preventing Ultraxion from outright killing it.

Oh well. He would simply kill the mortals instead. Even if he couldn't touch the human with the shield wall, he could certainly take out the others, like the ones wearing dresses. Ultraxion flexed his wings. Twilight energy sparked from his hide, erupting around him, searing the mortals. Some cried out in pain and fear. Golden light healed their wounds. Ultraxion's rage was nearly palpable. This would not do at all. No, now they would have to face him in HIS realm. The realm of Twilight.

"I am the beginning of the end! The shadow which bolts out the sun! The bell which tolls your doom. For this moment alone, was I made! Look upon your death, mortals...and despair!"

Ultraxion shifted into the realm of Twilight, using his powers to pull the mortals with him. Cool, silky relief and freedom filled Ultraxion. He was home. They didn't stand a chance.

"Now is the Hour of Twilight! Foolish mortals. You know not what energies you've unleashed by coming here!"

The mortals were not faring so well in the realm of Twilight, to Ultraxion's delight. Some fell beneath his claws, only to be returned to battle by a foul wolfman or elf. The arcs of twilight energy emanating from his body helped damage the stupid mortals, as well. Unfortunately, it left Ultraxion more open to attack. He was unable to block any attacks made within range of his body. He was starting to feel the sting of daggers, the bite of arrows, and the burn of spells. The ultimate twilight dragon would NOT deign to give them the thought of taking him down. It wouldn't happen. He was Deathwing's favorite! His most beloved toy!

Ultraxion readied his most powerful spell, intending it for the Aspects and the shaman protecting the mortals.

"The final shred of light fades, and with it, your pitiful mortal existence!" He stared directly into the face of the most hated of his foes, the Lifebinder, as he said this. He golden eyes glared defiantly back.

"Take heart, heroes. Life will always blossom, from the blackest soil!" Alexstrasza yelled, heartening the mortals. The mortals, one and all, moved in front of the Aspects as Ultraxion unleashed the Hour of Twilight, his ultimate and most powerful spell of twilight.

Stupid Alexstrasza...the stupid Dragon Queen and her foolish "life is special!" quotes...she cannot see how precious life is, even now, as she used the mortals as shields to protect her and her kin from the Twilight. Ultraxion snarled. At least most of the mortals were dead now. A hissing voice interrupted Ultraxion's inner triumph.

"Death isss not the end heroesss...face the power of time, twilight monssstrosity..." Gleaming golden light shot from the one known as Nozdormu the time lord. Ultraxion was a bit puzzled that he was even helping the mortals. He knew from what his master had said that Nozdormu was on THEIR side...well, perhaps he just had to keep his cover and knew that nothing could match Ultraxion's power.

Ultraxion locked golden eyes with the time lord. Nozdormu's stare was cold and unwavering. He heard the time lord's voice in his head. _Fool...you think you will win here? I cannot blow my cover just to let you win against some mortals! Just to save you stupid pride! You will die here. I have foreseen it. _

Nozdormu's presence withdrew from Ultraxion's mind. No. NO! The time lord had to be lying. He was Ultraxion. He could not die! Would not die! No mere mortals, no simple ancient Aspect would be able to take him down! He lunged at Nozdormu, blocked once again by the shield-walled human.

"Betrayer! Vile betrayer!" Ultraxion shouted this randomly. Perhaps Nozdormu was manipulating him even now. He wanted to out the time lord for the betrayer that he was. Every time he tried to tell them, agony assaulted him.

Ultraxion struggled with holding on to the realm of Twilight, keeping the mortals within, and Nozdormu's control over time. Sometimes he felt as if he were moving in quicksand, at other times it felt like his body was in overdrive, twilight energy sparking constantly, swiftly, in and out of his body.

They would die! His anger filled him to boiling. Anger at the mortals' ability to stand up to him. Anger at the Aspects. Anger at the traitor time lord.

"I will drag you with me...into flame and darkness!" He crowed angrily. If he was to die, so would they. Ultraxion prepared his ultimate Twilight Eruption. Searing pain stopped the spell. Ultraxion felt the life fade from his huge, glimmering body.

A last, feeble blast of magic and a hail of arrows had been enough to fell the great Twilight drake. He looked at them in astonishment.

"But... But... I am... Ultraxion..." His voice rattled as the twilight energies animating him faded.

Ultraxion, Deathwing's favorite toy, favorite of all the twilight dragons, fell to the power of mere mortals.

The mortals stood over the corpse of the twilight dragon. It had, in the end, exploded in the Twilight Realm, but in the mortal realm the explosion of his corpse had left glimmering objects littering the ground. Likely the objects were twisted parts of his own body, warped by twilight energy. They seemed to glow with a dark violet light, eerily reminiscent of the Twilight Realm. Several of the mortals daringly picked up the objects. Beyond the shield, the Aspects conversed.

Holding her knees to her chest in elven form, the Lifebinder said, "What did he mean when he said betrayer? Who was he talking to?" She was confused.

"Likely he was out of his head. He was likely talking to Deathwing, even though were he in his right mind, he would know that the Destroyer couldn't hear him. There are no traitors among us. I would know if there were." Nozdormu smiled a simpering smile at the Lifebinder, grinning inwardly. There was a traitor, and he was sitting right here. The bronze time lord almost giggled.

"This Ultraxion...a twilight dragon. He seemed more powerful than even Chromatus. What if Deathwing made more?" This from Thrall, who was still holding the Dragon Soul disc.

Kalec shook his head. "This was the only one that was successful. At least, the only one that was as successful as Chromatus had been at being a chromatic dragon. And still Ultraxion was unstable. I could feel the unstable magic working within the beasts body."

"There are more...I can feel it. Perhaps not as wicked and perverse as Ultraxion, but the twilight flight is not yet ended." Ysera said this dreamily. Almost smiling as she did so. "Still, it does not mean we won't triumph here. We finally have the power of all five flights again."

The Lifebinder tapped her nails on the marble floor of Wyrmrest. "Perhaps you're right...I am mostly bothered by the 'betrayer' remark. If the mortals can take down Ultraxion, they can easily take down lesser twilight drakes. I think we should investigate in our own flights when this is all over. See if there is a hint of betrayal. I will not have another Neltharion."

"My Queen, I have told you, if there were a traitor, I would know. I know all, see all. Don't you think I, of all dragons, would know if we had a traitor in our midst?" Nozdormu sounded almost angry. He didn't want anyone inspecting the Caverns of Time. They would see the black hourglass, his twisted flight...

"I think you're right, Lady Alexstrasza. Ultraxion wasn't talking to himself. Despite what Nozdormu says, investigations will not hurt anyone." Thrall's blue eyes were piercing Nozdormu as he said this.

Nozdormu wanted to spit in fury. The orc still suspected him. Perhaps it was unwise of him to let the orc 'find' him when he was lost in the timestream and perhaps it was also unwise to say that he was the leader of the Inifinites in the future. Something would have to be done about that shaman. Nozdormu would have to find a way to take him out of the timestream. His thoughts went back to Thrall's escape from Durnholde and his slavers...

"Either way, we must now focus on the task at hand. My magic is at the disposal of all the flights. I will see Deathwing dead for what he did to me and mine!" Kalecgos, still angry over the decimation of the blue flight so many years ago.

The Lifebinder nodded. "Yes. Deathwing is next...the beginning of the end for poor, poor Neltharion." Alexstrasza hung her head in sadness. How she loved and and missed her dear brother and wished, just one last time, that they could be together.


End file.
